


The Trade

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai comes up with a not so brilliant idea to get his team and Kakashi's team to evolve.Kakagai Week Day 5 - Prompt: Reversal
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> No angst! I promise! It's just a goofy idea that I had and I love the idea of Gai and Kakashi switching personalities.

“One day.” Gai stood in front of Kakashi, arms crossed, a smile stretched across his face. 

“I don’t think I could survive an hour.” Kakashi already gave up and was willing to pass the win off to Gai. 

“Oh come on, I didn’t know you were a quitter.” Gai smirked. 

“Not doing it.” 

It started off as a joke. Naruto made a comment to Gai that he wished Kakashi was more like him when it came to training and Neji made a separate comment about having Kakashi as a sensei. 

When the two of them got together, they told the other about their students' concerns. Gai had concocted a plan that night and then cornered Kakashi in the alley. 

“We dress up and act like each other.” 

“Why do we have to dress up?” Kakashi didn’t bother looking up at Gai’s eager face. 

“It adds to the charade.” Gai tapped the book. “If I win you will have to spend all day tomorrow with me.” He wasn’t letting Kakashi leave the small alley he had cornered him into. 

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. “Okay and if I win you will never ask me to wear your jumpsuit ever again.” Kakashi wasn’t too thrilled to be wearing it today but if it meant no more badgering he’ll do the challenge. 

“So you will do it?” Gai’s face lit up.

“Fine.” Kakashi rolled his visible eye and took the suit from Gai’s hands. Kakashi took a scroll out of his back pouch and passed it to Gai. It had the extra change of clothes Kakashi kept for nasty S-rank missions. 

“We can’t break character the whole day.” Gai grabbed the scroll with fervor. 

“Even with the kids?” 

“Especially with the kids.” 

They shook hands like they do with serious bets and then separated. 

Kakashi struggled into Gai’s jumpsuit and to his anger and delight the man had given him one with a sewn in mask. He tied an extra headband around his waist to break up the green and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m burning this when we are done.” Kakashi muttered to himself. He hated the look mostly because it showed off his body. It did hide the binder though and for that he was grateful. 

He showed up on time to the training ground, scaring his little genin team and causing Sakura to laugh so hard Kakashi thought she was going to have an asthma attack. 

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked hesitantly. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi had to smile through the pain he felt. 

“Why are you dressed like Gai-sensei?” Sasuke glared at him refusing to get any closer than where he stood. 

“Gai and I are trying new teaching methods.” Kakashi shrugged and then added a cheerful, “Let’s start with warm ups!” 

Sakura choked and went back into her laughing fit as the boys just looked at each other awkwardly and then decided it was best to listen. 

“Please tell me Gai-sensei is dressed like you.” Sakura asked Kakashi after the warm ups which were full of whole hearted complements. 

“He should be yes.” 

“We need to see that.” Naruto jumped up and ran to the other training ground where Gai and his team should be. 

Gai was sitting on the ground arms crossed while his team was using the tree as target practice. He wasn’t shouting or offering much, mostly because his team was really good at their aim. 

“Bushy Brow-sensei!” Naruto ran up to the man who turned to face him. He had Kakashi’s mask on. 

“Naruto.” No thumbs up, no bright smile, and no excited laughter. Just a monotone. Kakashi didn’t think he was that boring. 

“Wow it is real.” Tenten snorted at the sight of the two sensei’s switching. 

“Right?” Sakura laughed alongside Tenten. Lee looked miserable, not liking his sensei’s change of attitude. 

“How long is this going to last?” Lee asked his sensei, tears in his eyes. 

“One day.” Kakashi can hear Gai struggle and it made him feel better knowing that it wasn’t just him. 

The teams went on to practice together - Kakashi’s team sparring using taijutsu and Gai’s team perfecting their aim.

When it got to the time they all would go get a few missions Kakashi felt like ripping the jumpsuit off and declaring Gai the winner. He had to act excited in the mission room which made Inoichi want to administer a mental health check. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Shikaku tugged at the headband around Kakashi’s waist. 

“Oh! It’s a new day so I decided to change things up! You like it?” Kakashi was dying inside. 

Shikaku shook his head and laughed. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“No joke!” Kakashi ‘smiled’ and gave Gai’s signature thumbs up and Shikaku lost it. 

“I hate the both of you.” He said between bouts of laughter. Kakashi felt the last of his strength fade. He grabbed the mission scroll and walked out of the room. Gai can be heard down the hall talking to an amused but annoyed Tsunade. 

“I swear this isn’t from a hit on the head.” Gai was sweating under her scrutiny. 

“Whatever this is, end it. I don’t like it.” She glanced up at Kakashi and let out a frustrated shout. “You too brat!” 

Gai looked over at Kakashi and then shrugged, continuing on with the day as if nothing changed. Something Kakashi was known for doing. 

“He’s got you pegged.” Inoichi ruffled Kakashi’s hair and then met up with his best friend who was still in tears over Kakashi’s look. 

“Okay kids, we have another cat mission.” Kakashi passed the scroll to Sasuke who ignored it and passed it to Naruto. He didn’t bother reading it so it ended up in Sakura’s hands. 

“White tabby cat, goes by Baby, timid nature.” Sakura listed off the traits of the cat and then looked at her sensei. “This doesn’t seem too hard.” 

“Not if you work together.” Kakashi nodded and then passed out the comms. Each kid took it and then split up. Naruto located the cat and called in his location. 

_ “By the east river.” _

_ “East? Are you sure?”  _

_ “I know where I’m at Sasuke.”  _

_ “Whatever.”  _

“Guys teamwork remember?” Kakashi came off as chipper. 

_ “I see white fur.” _ Sakura caught up with Naruto and then waited for Sasuke. 

_ “Are we going to corner it?” _ Naruto was the closest to the cat from what Kakashi could see. The kid was eager to get the cat and his money. 

_ “It says timid on the scroll we should lure it out.” _ Sakura sounded muffled. 

_ “With a fish?”  _

_ “I have some dog treats from Kiba we can use!”  _ Naruto offered. Kakashi snorted. 

_ “Why do you have dog treats? Gonna eat them later?”  _

_ “Shut up Sasuke. I like giving Akamaru treats.”  _

“Cats won’t like dog treats. Try something else. The fish was a great idea Sasuke.” Kakashi offered help.

Sakura leapt down from her spot in the trees and attempted to grab a small fish from the river. It took her a few minutes but she got one. _ “Okay, I’m going in.” _

_ “We’ll try and get it if it runs.” _ Sasuke and Naruto were in Kakashi’s sight. He was interested on how this would play out. It was the first time they worked together and didn’t just charge the cat. 

Sakura can be heard making kissing sounds at the cat, she held her hand out with the fish and waited patiently. The cat moved slowly, sniffing the air, eventually turning to Sakura’s open hand. The cat got close, still trying to test why Sakura was there. The kunoichi placed the fish slowly on the ground and the cat felt comfortable enough to sit and eat it. When the cat finished, it bumped its head against Sakura’s leg, allowing her to pick it up and hold it. 

_ “Mission accomplished!” _ Sakura was giggling with excitement, the cat’s purring can be heard through her comm. 

“Yeah!” Naruto shouted, jumping from the tree, running to pet the cat. 

“Good job guys!” Kakashi showed up behind Sakura and scratched the cat behind the ears. “Let’s get Baby back home.”

They gave the cat to its owner, who was shocked that Baby was so relaxed and then went to the mission room. Kakashi made sure to help the kids write the report properly and turn it in to the right person. Iruka was almost in tears reading everyone's first hand accounts. 

“The best report team 7 has ever turned in. I’m tempted to keep it and frame it.” Iruka approved it and they got the money for the day. Kakashi passed on his payout claiming that the kids did all the work and deserve it. 

“I’m gonna go eat some ramen.” Naruto skipped out of the building, counting his money. 

The sun was setting and it was time Kakashi settled a quick bet with Gai. 

“Why did you really switch with Gai-sensei?” Sakura dragged behind the boys, keeping pace with Kakashi, who wasn’t slouching into walk like usual. 

“Naruto wanted Gai as his sensei and Neji wanted me. We figured it was just the attitude and Gai thought it would be nice to go all out.” 

Sakura nodded and watched the boys argue in front of them. “You know, you weren’t exactly like Gai-sensei. You were more alert and encouraging though.” Sakura looked up at Kakashi and shrugged. “Maybe just keep doing that and throw out that awful suit. I can’t take you seriously.” 

“Will do. I’m going to throw it in a fire pit.” Kakashi chuckled. 

“Sakura hurry up! Let’s go!” Naruto was already at Ichiraku’s, shouting at her. 

“You go and enjoy the rest of the day. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Kakashi waved goodbye to his team and then walked to Gai’s apartment.

Gai answered the door and much to Kakashi’s delight, the man had already changed back into his old green jumpsuit. 

“Kakashi.”

“Gai.” Kakashi stepped into the apartment and followed Gai to the main living room. “Who won?” 

“I believe you did. I cracked when Lee got upset and left dinner early.” Gai shook his head in disappointment. “My team has thrived on my energy and switching it on them made Neji happy but the others confused and disgruntled.” 

Kakashi sighed and sat down next to Gai. He pushed the mask down - the spandex made it press too tight against his face and hard to breathe - and turned to his friend. 

“No, I think it’s a draw. I stayed in character, but I realized that my team, while dysfunctional, can work really well together. They just need more encouragement. So you taught me a lesson.” 

Gai blinked a few times and then smiled. “A tie then.” 

“Sure. Now I’m going to change and then we can go out to eat. Exerting all that energy made me hungry.” 

“I’ll pay!” Gai was too excited after hearing that his method of teaching was superior to entertain the idea that Kakashi could literally eat more food than he had money. 


End file.
